


While he sleeps

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: He looks so vulnerable while he's slumbering beneath the sheets.





	While he sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Some references to violence and mentions of death within. Yomiel has very dark thoughts...

The inspector is lying half concealed beneath the bed sheets, his eyes firmly closed to the world while he lingers deep within his slumber. His arms and legs are sprawled out everywhere as he lies flat on his back. Every so often, he will let out a loud snore, one that would surely annoy anyone who should happen to be in the same room as him but seeing as he's a single man who lives alone, that isn't going to be a problem.

Except Inspector Cabanela is not alone in the room at all. He has no awareness of the uninvited visitor who is watching him right now.

Yomiel isn't exactly sure what he is doing here. He does get bored, quite a lot as a matter of a fact, and sometimes likes to spend his time travelling through the phone lines checking in on people and seeing what they are up to. They do get up to some interesting things then they think they are alone. Since it is Cabanela's night off, he apparently decided to stay in and turn into bed a little early. It is a very busy job after all, being the head of the Special Investigation Unit, so he must need all the sleep he can get.

The inspector looks so helpless and vulnerable when he's sleeping. He's completely open to attack and unable to defend himself against any sudden dangers that might present themselves to him while alone in bed.

Yomiel attaches himself to a core closer to the sleeping man and listens to his steady breathing. Quite a pity that he continues to breathe, really, it would be so much better if he wasn't.

The blond is tantalised by the very idea of just making the breathing stop, of snatching away the inspector's life when he least expects it. It would be ever so easy to do it with the powers he has at his disposal. He thinks of the many ways he could do it. Most of those ways involve slipping into the inspector's body and gaining control over all his muscles. Cabanela would be completely powerless to stop himself and unable to do anything about it. What could he do while manipulating him?

For instance, he could lift those hands up and wrap them tightly around the inspector's neck. He would surely jerk awake the instant he could feel his own hands squeezing his throat and preventing him from taking a breath. He would start to kick and thrash as he struggled to pull those fiendish hands away, his pulse suddenly racing so fast he could hear it roaring in his ears. His mouth would gape open, unable to pull in any of that precious air for him, his eyes would bulge from his head and his face would turn the colour of a tomato, except Yomiel wouldn't really be able to see any of that while manipulating him. How disappointing. After a very short while, his muscles would weaken and he would pass out but the hands would still be there, squeezing until his brain had turned off.

Now that would certainly would leave the police feeling rather perplexed. How could it be possible for a man to actually strangle himself to death with his own hands? Just thinking about it makes Yomiel smile.

Or he could gently lift the inspector out of bed. Better not to wake him and make him aware of what is happening too soon, he would prefer to wait until the last moment before he lets Cabanela realise what is happening. He will guide him across the room to the window and pop open the sash then carefully push his body through and balance him on the windowsill. The cold air gusting in will surely awaken the inspector at that moment and Yomiel will briefly allow him control so that he can look down at the street far below. In that brief moment of panic when he realises what is going on, he may attempt to back off the sill and return to his room. Of course Yomiel won't give him the chance. He will give him a sharp push and let him fall to his death, screaming as the ground rushes up to meet him. He will crumple in a broken heap and lie there with blood pooling around his head.

There are so many delightful possibilities and he likes every single one of them because they all result in Cabanela's death.

As tempting as it is, he can't do anything to him, not yet.

He needs to wait until that night. It is going to be a very special night indeed and he can't wait. Soon, he will get his revenge.

For now, he's content to mess with the inspector's head. Yomiel follows the path of cores downstairs. He travels around the house, turning on every tap and flicking every light switch he can find. Lastly, he opens the doors of the refrigerator.

Now that his work here is done, the blond man exits via the phone line, quietly laughing to himself. He will have to remember to come back early tomorrow so that he can see Inspector Cabanela's reaction.


End file.
